The Funnyist Wiki:Wiki Running Requirements
Positions On this wiki, I am always encouraging people to aspire for something better, one of the ways we do this is by allowing users who meet the requirements to run for the position of Chat Moderator, Moderator, Patroller, Administrator, and Bureaucrat . These people are working hard, know the wiki and its users respectively. Chat Moderator Chat Moderator is the first level of power on the wiki. They are here to monitor chat and keep peace, and can kick or ban users. The requirements to run for Chat Moderator are: * You must have a minimum of one-hundred and twenty Achievement points, and most of the edits must be mainspace, * You must have a Bureaucrat or Adminastrator certify that you have proven the maturity level and requirements needed otherwise for the level of Chat Mod. * You must have a minimum of fifty edits, and most of the edits must be mainspace. Patroller A Patrollers duty is to revert failed or vandalized edits, they are given the ability to rollback edits to do this, and edits they revert are to respected unless a higher up points out a problem with the edit. The requirements for Patroller are: * You must have a minimum of one-hundred and seventy Achievement points. * You must be active on this wiki. * You must have a minimum of one-hundred edits, and most of the edits must be mainspace. Moderator Moderators combine Patroller and Chat Mod, helping maintain chat while also rolling back edits that are bad. The requirements for Moderator are: * You must have two-hundred and twenty Achievement points. * You have not been turned down before within two months of running. * You must have a minimum of one-hundred and fifty edits, and most of the edits must be mainspace. Administrator Administrators are here to watch over the wiki. They can Revert and protect (or lock) edits, kick, and ban users. Administrators as well with Mods, Patrollers, Chat Mods and Bureaucrats, are to be respected. The requirements for Admin are: * You must have two-hundred and seventy Achievement points. * you have not been turned down for a position within three months of running. * You must have a minimum of two-hundred edits, and most of the edits must be mainspace. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats duties are to maintain users along with the wiki. A Bureaucrat has the highest power, he/she can give or revoke powers to users, revert edits, and kick or ban as they see justifiable. The requirements for Bureaucrat are: * You must have three-hundred and twenty Achievement points. * You have been endorsed by a active Bureaucrat. * You must have a minimum of two-hundred and fifty edits, and most of the edits must be mainspace. Things to Keep in Mind * You must be active on the Wiki for a duration of time dependent upon the position. * For you to become any of these positions, a Bureaucrat can only make you one. * Meeting the rights does not entitle you to the position. * The requirements are very much subject to change, around the number of powers in place and the ability to meet the requirements. Making the Request * If you wish to run for a position, leave a message on Funnynameheres Talk Page. * The Message must give a short explanation on why you wish to get the promotion in question * After the message has been read, if the Bureaucrat believes you are eligible for the position a Poll will be taken for the Community Majority, this poll will either be taken in special chat, or on a actual poll (depending on the formality).